


Lady Loki

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Consensual, Disguise, First Time, Gender Related, Loss of Virginity, Other, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt is: "Lady Loki/Steve - Steve catches her eye and she takes his virginity. Bonus points: Steve finds out it is Loki/Avengers find out and tell him." (avengerkink, round 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Loki

Loki was familiar with the human phrase "hoist by his own petard". It indicated that someone had been defeated by the very weapon he meant to destroy his opponent.  
  
This phrase had never meant as much to her as at this very moment, as she lay dazed and ravished under Captain Steve Rogers, the first Avenger, who was presently engaged in filling Loki's female form with his prodigious and tireless manhood.  
  
She had taken this form in order to seduce and subvert the young man, sensing that a more traditional heterosexual encounter would be his first choice, and in that she had judged correctly. It was on their second "date" that she had suggested he come to her penthouse for a drink, and once there, she hadn't even needed to drug or hypnotize him to get him where she wanted him.  
  
In fact, once inside with the door locked, he turned to her and said, "You don't really want to have a drink, do you?" and she said, "There's only one liquid I'm interested in," and he grinned and crowded her back against the wall and let his mouth sink into hers and his hips bump almost gently into her.  
  
She'd never enjoyed coupling against a wall, and fortunately he didn't seem bent on it, picking her up and taking her into the bedroom, where he tossed her laughing on the bed and began stripping off his clothes. She knelt on the bed, watching, getting hotter with every inch of skin revealed.  
  
"Now you," he said and came over to slip the straps of her dress off her shoulders. When her arms were tangled therein, he leaned over and tumbled her onto her back, straddling her and tugging the dress down just past her nipples so he could fondle and lick them.  
  
It had been a long time since Loki had had sex as a woman, even longer since she'd allowed a man to take charge in this way. She squirmed and moaned and let him think she was at his mercy. He'd know soon enough who was really in command here.  
  
His mouth and fingers were more than apt at pleasuring. After she had come several times under his touch, she practically begged him to take her.  
  
"Please," she gasped. "I want to feel you inside me. I've never seen anyone so big, so hard. I want you to fill me up..."  
  
He looked down at her, almost bashfully.  
  
"I should warn you," he said. "Because of the treatment that made me - stronger, I might stay hard, even after I come. I might be able to come more than once, right away."  
  
"Ooh, I want to see that!" Loki grinned and shimmied and Steve laughed and kissed her and then climbed on top and slid straight in.  
  
"I can't believe you've never done this before," she purred. "You know just how to - oh!"  
  
"Am I hurting you?" He looked a little anxious. "Should I stop?"  
  
"No," she managed to say. "That was *good*. Do it again. Ohhhh!"  
  
He ground his hips between her thighs and she bent her legs up and over his shoulders. He really was huge and hard and she was looking forward to a really good pounding.  
  
She got it. More than once. In fact, she lost count, the night going by in a blur of heat and sound and the taste of him thick on her tongue, the feeling of his fingers everywhere, the slick rush of his cock thrusting into her, the slow lunge of pressure in her ass as he took her there.A mortal woman would have passed out by now. Loki was lightheaded, amazed, not completely sated but getting close. Closer than she'd ever been, male or female.  
  
She would have found out what her limit was, if it hadn't been for those party crashers. One came in the window of the living room, fortunately while she and Steve were still in the bedroom; a couple more seemed to have broken down the main doors. Probably with the help of Thor, who strode into the bedroom swinging his precious hammer and glowering.  
  
"Get off her, Loki!" he roared and seized Steve by the arm. He then released his friend as if he'd been burned.  
  
"Steven," growled Thor. "Who is - "  
  
"Don't you know me?" Loki leered, leaning up on her elbows as Steve rolled off her to stare at his teammates. "Brother?"  
  
Thor's face went red, with anger or shame Loki didn't know and didn't care.  
  
"You - you - harlot," he spat, but Steve sat up indignantly.  
  
"Hey! She's no whore. I'm not paying her. This is none of your business, what the hell are you all doing here?"  
  
Tony had opened his faceplate and was smirking at Loki and Steve in turn.  
  
"The lady is - no lady," he told Steve. "That's Loki. Loki the shape-shifter. Right, Lady Loki?"  
  
Loki stretched like a happy cat, letting them see the signs of debauchery; swollen lips, reddened skin, a bite mark or two, bruises on her hips where he'd sunk his fingers deliciously into her flesh.  
  
"L-Lori?" Steve looked from her back to the group gathered at the end of the bed, and back again.  
  
"Yes," said that lady smugly. "And - Loki." She allowed her face to fall into its male configuration for a few seconds, then reassembled it again as a woman.  
  
"So, consensual though this may be," said Tony, who seemed to be the only person able to deal with this situation in complete sentences, "it's still, literally, sleeping with the enemy, Steve."  
  
Ever the gentleman, Steve took a moment to pull a sheet over himself and his companion and said, "She didn't hurt me, or try to kidnap me, or get any information out of me." A blush swept over his cheeks. "Not about - the team, anyway."  
  
Thor was still grinding his teeth. Tony looked thoughtful. Natasha's expression was neutral, but Steve knew from experience that she was ready to use lethal force - on anyone in the room - the moment it was required. Clint was trying to check out Loki's anatomy and she was obliging him by letting the sheet slip while Steve negotiated with his comrades.  
  
"I'm not your dad, Steve," said Tony at last. "Thank God. And Thor, you need to let your brother - sister - sibling have a little fun once in a while. Don't think that means we're slacking off, though, young lady."  
  
"I'd never dream of it," she said complacently. "All's fair in love and war. I don't like indulging in both at once. Now, if you'll excuse us."Tony herded the others out of the room; he had to grab Clint with his shiny metal gauntlet to drag his leering friend out. The door slammed, the front door closed, and Steve listened carefully to be sure his super-hearing didn't detect anyone but himself and his lover in the penthouse.  
  
He lay down, leaning up on an elbow, and studied the person lying beside him. She'd kicked off the sheet and was gazing at him lasciviously, playing with her breasts.  
  
"I can understand why you didn't say anything," said Steve. "And you understand why I can't - pursue anything more long-term with you, after tonight."  
  
"Of course," she assured him. "But as long as we're here..." She leaned up to kiss him, deep and lush and long.  
  
"Before tonight, were you a virgin in *every* way, Steve?"  
  
"What - You mean - " The blush was back, but he didn't duck the question. "If you mean, had I ever had sex with a guy, no, I hadn't. Haven't."  
  
"Perhaps you'll allow me the honor of that initiation as well."  
  
Their mouths met again, and as Loki drew him down in an embrace, the shift began.


End file.
